tcamemersfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins, History, and List of Mods
The Beginning The first tca_memers post was made on December 2nd, 2016. The very first post wasn't actually a TCA meme, but a picture of Harrison Ford with a bottle of vodka with the caption "I would die for ms albright -��" Despite the page's humble beginnings, they would go on to create many more memes, and begin the feud with the pre existing @tca_memes. In fact, the page was created because the founder was denied co-ownership to @tca_memes. Season 1 Season 1 of tca_memers lasted from December 2016 to February 2017. The end of the season was marked by the change in emojis representing the mods. Season 1 Notable Events * Drama between tca_memers and tca_memes began and had mostly run its course during this season. However, tca_memes remained somewhat relevant during season 2, unlike _tca_memessss_. * Many of season 1's memes were composed of candid, low quality shots from middle school spirit week and the tug of war event. * TCA's entrance and sign were vandalized during this season with anti-DAPL sentiments. Many students did not know what DAPL was. * Mr. Klein was crowned as Comrade Klein during this season for his unfailing loyalty during the 2nd EOQ. * Season 1 has yet to be beaten for having the most mods during its lifetime. * Season 1 saw the endless hell that was "gotta blast" being played over the speakers every day. * Season 1 saw the achievement of the landmark 69 followers. * Season 1 saw the short-lived and mysterious huggybearmn incident. Season 1 Mods Mod �� Mod �� Mod �� Mod �� Mod ⚗️ Mod �� Mod �� Season 2 Season 2 lasted from February 2017 to June 2017, rounding out the school year with a post revealing all of the mods. This was followed by a summer hiatus, when the future of tca_memers was unclear. Season 2 Notable Events * Season 2 saw Ms. Picha's decline in public opinion and her inevitable departure from the school. * Season 2 saw the rise of more meta, existential memes as the end of the school year approached. * Season 2 saw the rise in initiative to find the social media of staff members and use them for memes. * Season 2 saw the return of 1% at the talent show and was directly involved in his return. * Season 2 ended the school year, and tca_memers would follow it's 8th grade mods into high school. Season 2 Mods Mod ��️ Mod �� Mod �� Mod �� Mod ���� (not a real person) Mod �� (not real either) Season 3 Season 3 was teased over the summer and beginning of the school year, officially beginning around January 2018 and is currently ongoing. Season 3 Notable Events * Season 3 takes a departure from the previous 2 seasons with the names of the mods, now allowing text and multiple emojis over the singular emoji of the past. * As of 4/16/18, season 3 is tied with season 2 for fewest emojis, 4 (not counting season 2's 2 fake mods) to 7. * Season 3 showcases an increase in quality, thanks to new editing software and access to slightly more developed minds. * As expected, season 3 focuses most of their memes on high school teachers. However, Ms. Delicious is still a frequent target. * Season 3 sees the sequel to the huggybearmn incident, occupying the twitter account and continuing to hold Mr. Mitsch accountable for his crimes. * Season 3 sees a noticeable rise in memes relating to Jesus Christ, Amazon's Alexa, and cats. Season 3 Mods mod komaeda �� mod tsuchinoko ���� mod WHO DID THIS ������ mod maui ����